Tema del foro:Game of Thrones/@comment-24922684-20150413104959/@comment-24964077-20150422142538
Gracias por el enlace, Myrce. Conocía ese vídeo, aunque he de reconocer que no me acuerdo de mucho de lo que planteaba y he de reconocer también que ahora mismo me ha dado muchísima pereza verlo otra vez. Son 4 partes de 10 minutos cada una; es demasiado largo. Si alguien conoce algún sitio donde se plantee esa misma teoría por escrito (aunque fuese en inglés), le estaría muy agradecido. Al margen de teorías, yo creo que los libros no dejan demasiado lugar a dudas. La secuencia de eventos es un poco confusa a partir de cuando Qentyn se quema, pero puede reconstruirse gracias al último capítulo de Barristan. Hay algunos puntos oscuros en este tema (más abajo ya aclararé por qué lo digo), pero yo creo que Quentyn está muerto: — ¡Viserion! —exclamó Quentyn, más alto que antes, y desenrolló el látigo. '' ''Podía hacerlo, iba a hacerlo, '''su padre lo había enviado a los confines de la tierra para aquello; no le fallaría'—. ¡VISERION! —Hizo restallar el látigo con un chasquido que resonó en las paredes ahumadas. '' El dragón levantó la pálida cabeza y entrecerró los grandes ojos dorados. De la nariz le salían volutas de humo que se elevaban formando espirales. '' ''— ¡Abajo! —ordenó el príncipe. «No debe olerme el miedo»—. Abajo, abajo, ¡abajo! —Blandió el látigo y fustigó la cara del dragón. Viserion siseó. '' ''Entonces, una ráfaga ardiente lo golpeó, y oyó unas alas de cuero; el aire se llenó de ceniza y carbonilla, y un rugido monstruoso resonó contra los ladrillos tiznados y abrasados. Sus amigos gritaban frenéticos. '' ''—Detrás de ti, detrás de ti, ¡detrás de ti! —aulló el grandullón, mientras Gerris gritaba su nombre una y otra vez. '' ''Quentyn se volvió y se cubrió la cara con el brazo para protegerse los ojos del viento tórrido. '' ''«Rhaegal—se recordó—, el verde es Rhaegal.» '' 'Cuando levantó el látigo vio que estaba ardiendo. También tenía la mano en llamas. Todo él, todo él se quemaba. ''' «Oh», pensó. Entonces se echó a gritar. '' 'QUENTYN. "El Domador de Dragones" DdD' ''El príncipe dorniense tardó tres días en morir. '' ''Exhaló el último aliento entrecortado en la negrura previa al amanecer, mientras la lluvia fría que caía siseando del cielo oscuro convertía en ríos las calles adoquinadas de la vetusta ciudad. ... Por orden suya, '''habían acostado a Quentyn Martell en la alcoba de la reina'. Era un caballero, y un príncipe de Dorne por añadidura; al menos merecía morir en el lecho en pos del cual había recorrido medio mundo. El colchón, las sábanas, las mantas y las almohadas apestaban a sangre y a humo, y todo el lecho había quedado inservible, pero ser Barristan confiaba en que Daenerys lo perdonaría. '' Missandei estaba a la cabecera de la cama; había permanecido con el príncipe día y noche, ocupada en atender las necesidades que lograba expresar, darle agua y la leche de la amapola cuando tenía fuerzas para beber, '''escuchar las pocas palabras que en ocasiones murmuraba tortuosamente, y leerle cuando se quedaba callado'. Dormía en la silla, a su lado. Ser Barristan había pedido ayuda a los coperos de la reina, pero la visión del hombre quemado era insoportable hasta para los más audaces. Las gracias azules no habían acudido, pese a que las había 'mandado llamar en cuatro ocasiones; tal vez se las hubiera llevado a todas la yegua clara. '' —Honorable señor. —La pequeña escriba naathi levantó la mirada al oír que se aproximaba—. '''El príncipe ya ha dejado atrás el dolor; sus dioses dornienses se lo han llevado a casa. ¿Lo veis?' Está sonriendo. '' «¿Cómo lo sabes? No tiene labios. —Habría sido más misericordioso que los dragones lo devorasen; al menos habría sido más rápido. En cambio, aquello... —Es horrible morir quemado. No me extraña que haya tantos infiernos de fuego.» '' ''—Cúbrelo. '' ''— ¿Qué hacemos con él?—Missandei cubrió la cara del príncipe con la colcha—. Está tan lejos de casa... '' ''—Me ocuparé de devolverlo a Dorne. '' ''«Pero ¿cómo? ¿Sus cenizas?» Para eso hacía falta fuego, y ser Barristan no quería ni pensar en ello. '' ''—Tendremos que descarnar los huesos; con escarabajos, nada de hervirlos. —En su tierra se habrían hecho cargo las hermanas silenciosas, pero estaban en la bahía de los Esclavos, a diez mil leguas de la más cercana—. Deberías irte a dormir, niña, en tu cama. ... «Y quieran los dioses que no sueñes con dragones.» '' 'Cuando la niña se hubo marchado, el anciano caballero retiró la colcha para observar por última vez el rostro de Quentyn Martell, o lo que quedaba de él. Había perdido tanta carne que se le veía el cráneo, y sus ojos eran charcos de pus. ''' «Debió quedarse en Dorne. Debió seguir siendo una rana. No todos los hombres están destinados a la danza de dragones.» '' ''Mientras lo cubría de nuevo, se preguntó si habría alguien que hiciera lo mismo por su reina, o si su cadáver yacería en la alta hierba del mar dothraki con los ojos ciegos fijos en el cielo, sin nadie que lo velara, hasta que la carne se desprendiera de los huesos. ... Skahaz vestía su indumentaria acostumbrada: falda negra plisada, canilleras y coraza musculada, aunque bajo el brazo llevaba una máscara nueva: una cabeza de lobo con la lengua colgando. '' ''— '''Así que ya se ha muerto ese imbécil, ¿eh?' —dijo a modo de saludo. '' —El príncipe Quentyn ha fallecido al despuntar el alba. —No lo sorprendió que Skahaz se hubiera enterado; '''las noticias viajaban deprisa en la pirámide'—. ¿Se ha reunido el consejo?'' ... —Barbablanca —saludó Belwas con una sonrisa—, ¿dónde está el hígado encebollado? Belwas ya no está tan fuerte como antes, necesita comer, hacerse grande otra vez. Alguien hizo enfermar a Belwas, alguien debe morir. '' ''«Alguien morirá; seguramente, muchos.» '' ''—Siéntate, amigo mío. —Ser Barristan esperó a que Belwas se sentara y se cruzara de brazos, y prosiguió—. '''Quentyn Martell ha fallecido esta mañana, antes del alba. ''' —'''El jinete de dragones' —interrumpió el Viudo con una risotada. '' —'''El imbécil, lo llamaría yo' —repuso Symon Espalda Lacerada. '' «'''Di más bien el chiquillo'.» Ser Barristan no había olvidado sus propias locuras de juventud. '' —'''No habléis mal de los muertos; el príncipe ha pagado un precio espantoso por sus actos. ''' — ¿Qué pasa con los otros dornienses? —preguntó Tal Toraq. '' ''—De momento están presos. —'Los dornienses no habían ofrecido ninguna resistencia; cuando llegaron las bestias de bronce, Archibald Yronwood sostenía el cuerpo abrasado y humeante de Quentyn Martell. Tenía las manos quemadas porque las había usado para apagar las llamas que devoraban a su príncipe. Gerris Drinkwater estaba junto a ellos con la espada desenvainada, pero la depuso al ver a las langostas'—. Comparten celda. '' ''—Que compartan horca —dijo Symon Espalda Lacerada—. Han soltado dos dragones por la ciudad. '' ''—Abrid los reñideros y dadles espadas —suplicó el Gato Moteado—. Los mataré a los dos mientras Meereen me aclama. '' ''—Las arenas de combate permanecerán cerradas —repuso Selmy—. La sangre y la algarabía podrían atraer a los dragones ... —Y los hijos del viento se esfumaron —dijo ser Gerris—. '''Quentyn gritaba, envuelto en llamas, y Daggo, Meris la Bella y todos los demás, menos el muerto, se habían escabullido. ''' —Ah, Manan, ¿qué esperabas? Los gatos matan ratones, los cerdos se revuelcan en la mierda y los mercenarios salen corriendo cuando más falta hacen. No los culpes, solo es la naturaleza de esas bestias. '' ''—Tiene razón —opinó ser Barristan—, ¿Qué le había prometido Quentyn al Príncipe Desharrapado a cambio de la ayuda? '' ''No obtuvo respuesta. Ser Gerris miró a ser Archibald; ser Archibald se miró las manos, luego el suelo, luego la puerta. '' ''—Pentos -comprendió ser Barristan—. Le prometió Pentos. Decidlo; nada de lo que digáis puede ya ayudar ni perjudicar al príncipe Quentyn. '' ''—Sí —convino ser Archibald con tristeza—. Fue Pentos. Los dos dejaron sus marcas en un papel. '' ''«Esta puede ser la oportunidad.» '' ''—Todavía tenemos a los falsos desertores de los hijos del viento en las mazmorras. '' ''—Los recuerdo —dijo Yronwood—. Hungerford, Heno y esa panda. Algunos no eran malos tipos, para ser mercenarios. Otros, bueno..., digamos que no se pierde nada con matarlos. ¿Qué pasa con ellos? '' ''—Voy a devolvérselos al Príncipe Desharrapado, y a vosotros con ellos. Seréis dos entre miles; vuestra presencia pasará inadvertida en el campamento yunkio. Quiero que le entreguéis un mensaje: decidle que os envío en nombre de la reina; decidle que pagaremos su precio si nos devuelve a los rehenes ilesos y de una pieza. '' ''—Remiendos no aceptará; lo más probable es que nos ponga en manos de Meris la Bella—dijo ser Archibald con el entrecejo fruncido. '' ''— ¿Por qué no? Es bien sencillo. —«Comparado con robar dragones»—. Yo rescaté al padre de la reina del Valle Oscuro. '' ''—En Poniente —objetó Gerris Drinkwater—. Esto es Meereen, y Arch ni siquiera puede sostener la espada con esas manos. '' ''—No le hará falta; tendréis a los mercenarios de vuestra parte, a no ser que haya juzgado mal al Príncipe Desharrapado. '' ''— '¿Podéis concedernos un rato para decidirlo?' —pidió Gerris Drinkwater, mientras se echaba hacia atrás la mata de pelo dorado por el sol. '' ''—No —contestó Selmy. '' ''—'Estoy dispuesto —se ofreció ser Archibald—, siempre que no haya que montar en ningún puto barco. Y Manan también —aseguró con una sonrisa—. Aún no lo sabe, pero ya se enterará. '' ''Y así quedó resuelto. '' ''«Por lo menos, la parte fácil», pensó Barristan Selmy durante la larga subida hacia la cúspide de la pirámide. La parte difícil la había dejado en manos de los dornienses, aunque su abuelo se habría horrorizado. '''Eran caballeros, al menos formalmente, aunque solo Yronwood parecía hecho de verdadero acero; Gerris Drinkwater no era más que una cara bonita con lengua locuaz y una hermosa cabellera.'' BARRISTAN. "La mano de la reina". DdD p.d. Antes he hablado de puntos oscuros porque parece haber ciertos cabos sueltos en todo lo que respecta a Doran y su plan. Buscando una versiòn en texto del vídeo "The dornish master plan", llegué a un hilo de este mismo foro, creado hace tiempo por Jon Karstark (que como me lo he leído entero me debe un sugus XD). http://hieloyfuego.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:59581 No estoy de acuerdo con muchas de las conclusiones e ideas que se plantea en este hilo, pero sí creo que algunas cosas que resalta son muy interesantes, difíciles de detectar en una lectura no muy atenta y además en algunos casos incluso puede que sean así. Por ejemplo, yo pensaba que a los Martell les interesaba esa alianza con los Targaryen para conseguir poder político, no por lealtad a una familia que les dio muchos disgustos. Sin embargo me empiezo a plantear que lo único que quieren los dornienses es venganza y poder (poder del tipo que sea. Dragones si hay dragones o poder político si no les queda más remedio). El propio Quentyn Martell lo dice precisamente en el momento en el que está intentado domar a Viseryon; "Podía hacerlo, iba a hacerlo, '''su padre lo había enviado a los confines de la tierra para aquello; no le fallaría".' Me parece también muy interesante el hecho de que sea precisamente en manos de la familia Yronwood en quienes Doran dejase a su hijo. Aquí tiene que haber algo más detrás aparte de lo que se nos ha dejado ver, de lo contrario o Martin tuvo unos cuantos lapsus con esta trama, o bien hemos subestimado a Doran, que sería muchísimo menos listo de lo que aparente. Supuestamente ha habido una rivalidad antigua y enconada entre las familias Yronwood y Martell. Por algunas descripciones que se hacen, casi parecen los "Bolton de Dorne" (digo en el aspecto de rivalidad con la casa dominante. No por el tema de la crueldad). Además Quentyn fue enviado de escudero con Yronwood cuando Oberyn mató a uno de sus parientes, en teoría, por lo que en principio no habría estado allí por ser este de confianza. Además aparentemente el plan inicial hacía referencia a Viserys, que aún estaba vivo cuando Quentyn fue enviado a Palosanto, no a Daenerys. Fue con Viserys (que por lo visto también tenía pensado casarse con su propia hermana. Cosas de Targaryens) con quien se arregló ese acuerdo matrimonial y Dany se había casado con khal Drogo antes de que Quentyn saliese de Poniente. Fue la casualidad (o el destino, qué más da) lo que acabó con Drogo y el matrimonio de Daenerys, hizo que naciesen los tres dragones y, con Viserys fuera de juego, hizo que Dany se convirtiese en una pieza codiciada para los Martell. SI no hubiesen pasado toda esta cadena de acontecimientos, que en principio era imposible de preveer, Quentyn nunca habría tenido finalidad ninguna en todo el plan de Doran. Por eso es tan raro que Quentyn parta acompañado por hombres de los Yronwood, algo que podría entenderse si estuviésemos hablando de un plan antiguo, madurado desde hacía muchos años, donde toda la rivalidad actual entre Yronwood y Martell fuese una pura farsa. Pero como he dicho, parecía imposible de preveer que las cosas fuesen a ser así; así que no se entiende que Doran pudiese entenderse de repente tan bien con sus rivales y que enviase a su hijo de esa forma a la otra punta del mundo, sin más apoyos y sin la compañía de ningún "hombre -o mujer- de los Martell". La compañía de Obara le habría ido muy bien, por ejemplo; lo habría protegido ante lo que fuera y lo consideraría familia. En cambio, Archibald Yronwood parece un tipo de fiar, pero no dejo de darle vueltas a que Gerrys Drinkwater anda jugando algún doble juego en todo esto. Durante casi todo el viaje de Quentyn, es Gerrys quien lleva la voz cantante y no parece estar esforzándose todo lo que debería para acelerar el viaje de Quentyn. Me llama la atención que, estando en la situación complicada en la que están (con casi todo el "consejo" pidiendo sus cabezas o usarlos de gladiadores en las arenas), que cuando Barristan les ofrece una salida, Drinkwater diga que "¿Podéis concedernos un rato para decidirlo?" ''. No entiendo qué decisión tendría que tomar en este caso y con quién tendría que consultarla. Da la sensación de que trabaje para alguien más o esté pensando cambiarse de bando o algo así. Es interesante también la mención de que los Yronwood fueron en varias ocasiones partidarios de los Fuegoscuro. Me pregunto qué opinan realmente de Dany y si han oído hablar de "Aegon" Fuegoscuro, el niño de Ilyrio. Por último, la parte del análisis de Jon Karstark que más me ha impresionado ha sido sin duda esta: la del libro que Doran tiene en su palacio. Estoy de acuerdo con las conclusiones que saca acerca de esta frase: Durante el día trataba de leer, pero los libros que le habían dejado eran mortalmente aburridos: pesados tratados de historia y geografía, mapas anotados, un viejo y polvoriento estudio que detallaba las leyes de Dorne, La Estrella de Siete Puntas y Vida de los Septones Supremos, y un grueso tomo sobre dragones que hacía que parecerian tan interesantes como las salamandras. Arianne habría dado cualquier cosa por un ejemplar de Diez mil Barcos o Los Amores de la Reina Nymeria. Como bien explica Karstark (no voy a repetir sus argumentos), todo indica que el libro que Doran guarda en su torre es un tratado científico acerca de los dragones, tal vez incluso el mítico "Dragones, anfíteros y guivernos. Historia antinatural" escrito por el septon Barth. Es uno de los libros más codiciados de todo Poniente; Tyrion mataría por tenerlo entre sus manos..... No estoy de acuerdo con las interpretaciones generales que hace Jon Karstark (como que Doran enviase a su hijo a la muerte conscientemente o que el ataque pirata fuese una farsa), sin embargo muchas de estas pistas sugieren que hay todavía más bajo la superficie del plan de Doran de lo que vemos simplemente. Lo del libro de dragones, por ejemplo, dicho por Arianne (que no cree que haya dragones vivos) parece una anécdota menor, pero Daenerys se habría lanzado corriendo a por ese libro (fuese cual fuese) y Tyrion lo mismo, o al menos habría dicho es el "Tratado x'' escrito por el maestre ''y"... El gordo es muy astuto soltándonos estas pequeñas dosis de información de esta manera, que no se sabe si es un dato menor, una falsa pista o una megarevelación muy escondida. p.d. 2 Otra cosa me ronda la cabeza: hay un libro todavía más raro, más codiciado y más secreto que el libro del septon Barth. Se trata de "La muerte de los dragones", que Tyrion describe así, comparándolo con el libro de Barth (del que sí llegó a leer un fragmento una vez): And of course there was even less chance of his coming on the fragmentary, anonymous, blood-soaked tome sometimes called Blood and Fire and sometimes The Death of Dragons, the only surviving copy of which was supposedly hidden away in a locked vault beneath the Citadel. (Y por supuesto había todavía menos probabilidades de hacerse con el fragmentado, anónimo y manchado de sangre tomo a veces llamado "Sangre y Fuego" y a veces llamado "La muerte de los dragones", la única copia superviviente fue supuestamente escondida en un refugio seguro bajo la Ciudadela. Este libro puede tener que ver con Doran o no, pero sin duda tiene su importancia en la saga (seguramente sea el motivo por el que cierto HsR está en la Ciudadela). Me surgen muchísimas preguntas: ¿por qué sólo queda "una copia"? Supongo que hay que asumir que antes hubo más. ¿quién las mandó quemar? ¿Baelor el Santo junto con el libro de Barth? ¿Por qué se dice que el libro está fragmentado? ¿y por qué es anónimo? Si fue escrito por un maestre -que a priori es lo que cabe pensar- es muy raro que no lo firmase, a no ser......... que se revelasen cosas en ese libro que pudiesen costarle a ese maestre y tal vez a toda la Ciudadela, la persecución por parte de los Targaryen. Y lo más intrigante de todo: ¿por qué se dice que el libro está "manchado de sangre" o "cubierto de sangre" (la traducción más exacta sería en realidad "empapado en sangre")? Puede que sea sólo una tontería, pero me ha dado por pensar que Doran quiere ese libro (tal vez eso explique la presencia de Sarella en la Ciudadela), ya que en varias ocasiones dice que lo que quiere es: DORAN A ARIANNE SOBRE QUENTYN: "Ha ido a traernos lo que más desea nuestro corazón ..., Sangre y Fuego." DANY A QUENTYN: "Sé a por que has venido. ... Por Sangre y Fuego" Sé que "Sangre y Fuego" es mucho más que el título de un libro, pero no dejo de pensar que puede ser una pista de Martin. Me extraña mucho que Daenerys de en la clave de forma tan exacta acerca de las intenciones de Quentyn, vale que es el lema de los Targaryen, pero es que son las palabras exactas de Doran. p.d. 3 Perdón por todo el espacio ocupado, pero quería aprovechar para plantear ya ambas cosas. Al final me ha quedado casi como para abrir un nuevo hilo (o recuperar el de Jon Karstark, que puede dar más de sí).